Viva Las Vegas
by amisu chan
Summary: Kazuki has a Gambling problem? Ginji ties the knot with Akabane? Himiko's a hooker? some trip...
1. Arrived and still alive!

---chap 1---

Ginji tossed his luggage on top the 'Bellagio hotel' bed, only to get mixed in with every one else's.

"I'm tired…That plain ride was way to long." Ginji whined sitting himself down next to a duffle bag that someone had just thrown on the floor.

"Jet lag." Kadzuki said in a fatigued voice.

"I enjoyed it." Akabane commented.

"You would." Ban muttered lighting a cigarette in a non smoking suit.

"Well, all but that child sitting behind me. He threw a corn-dog at the back of my head."

"that was funny."

Hevn walked out of the bathroom in one of the robes they left on the beds smacking gum. "I'm gonna take a shower guys, okay? I'm smell like a rental van."

"Its to bad we all have to share the same suit." Himiko yawned. "At least it's a Bridal suit."

Everyone was staying at a three bedroom suit, in the 'Bellagio hotel', Trying to make everything as comfortable as possible. Ban and Ginji shared a bed, Kadzuki and Hevn, And then Akabane and Himiko shared a bed, witch Ban did not like one bit.

The next morning at the breakfast table, They debated what to do for the day.

Ban looked up from his plate. "So, who's gonna go win some cash with me?"

silence

"Gambling is bad." Kadzuki finally said finishing his blueberry muffin.

"Aww, common! That's what you do in Vegas! Drink, gamble, and sleep with sluts! How about you Himiko?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Oh yeah. Ginji?"

"Um, I thought I would go sight see'n, you know."

"Fine. Hevn?"

"Shopping at the boardwalk, hon."

"Anyone? Aka- no, wait a minute…Kadzuki?"

"Well, I'm not doing anything. I suppose I could go with you Ban-san."

"Great! Lets go!" Ban ran out dragging Kadzuki by the arm.

"…"

"Okay…So, Hevn, your going shopping right?" Himiko said pouring a cup of tea.

"yup."

"Can I come?"

"Sure. Hey! We can give you a makeover! Yeah, we can get you some new cloths and makeup and stuff! It will be fun!"

"Ah, that's okay, I would rather no-"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Please?"

"Ugh…Alright. Only if you promise not to make me look like a whore."

"yeah, yeah, okay lets go."

Hevn and Himiko Left quickly after they had finished eating. Soon enough the last two left at the breakfast table were non other than Kurodou Akabane and Ginji Amano.

"Well Ginji-kun, it looks like us two." Akabane smiled straitening his tie.

"Eh, heh, heh…Great."

"Where would you like to go Ginji-kun?"

"Me? Uh, well I dunno. I don't know what's all here."

"I know a fun place we might could go."

"Oh, Okay lets go there then…What is it?"

"Its called 'Ceasers palace'." Akabane winked.

"Is there food there?"

"well, yes but we just-"

"Alright! Lets go!" He beamed almost forgetting who he was with.

Ginji and Akabane took a taxi to Ceasers palace. Meanwhile, Ban and Kadzuki had just arrived at 'El Cortez' casino.


	2. Getting Somewhere

---chap 2----

"So, what do you want to do first? Get a drink at the bar? Do some slots? Poker maybe?"

"Don't mind me! Whatever looks fun to you Ban-san."

"Oh come on! Just pick something! If you don't know how to play it, fine, I'll teach you."

"well…Those slot machines look kind of fun."

"there, see! We can go do the slots."

Ban lead Kadzuki to the slot machines and sat down at two empty ones.

"Okay, just put a dollar in and pull down on the lever."

"that's it?"

"that's it."

Kadzuki put a dollar in the machine and pulled the lever back. The spinning pictures landed on a bell and two cherries.

"W-what's going on? What's with the lights and load sounds, did I break it?"

"No dude, you just won five dollars. Good job. I mean for your first try, ya know."

"Really? I did? Wow, what a rush! This is pretty fun, Ban-san!" He sparkled putting in another dollar.

"And you said gambling is bad."

OoOoOoO

"Are we gonna eat soon?" Himiko said carrying about forty bags, most of them Hevn's.

"We will, we will but first lets walk over to that go-go store across the street."

"Go-go?"

"Yeah! I see some really cute shoes on display that would look really good on you."

"But…That's a hooker store."

"…No it's not…"

"you promised not to make me into a whore."

"I'm not! I just see some really nice candy-heels that happen to be in a go-go store! So what!"

"I don't like it."

"You don't like anything a regular sixteen year old dose, do you?" Hevn sighed rolling her eyes then grabbing Himiko by the arm. "Just come on." The two walked into the go-go store to be greeted by the store clerk.

"Good afternoon! My name is Champaign! Can I help you two?"

"Yeah, can we see those shoes in the window for this girl here?"

"The small one? Well of coarse! Follow me honey!"

Himiko followed Champaign into the shoe department, sending back a mean glare Hevn's way.

OoOoOoO

"Oh! This place is so big!" Ginji said all starry eyed. "Can we get a drink?"

"Of coarse Ginji-kun. They have exquisite tequilas here."

"Cool! Can I try one?"

"you may."

"Oh, but uh…I don't have any money."

"that's fine. I'll pay for you."

Akabane an d Ginji headed over towards the bar, and on the way there they saw a naked old woman being escorted out by security and a man screaming "I WON! I'M A MILLIONAIRE!". Ginji and Akabane sat down at two empty bar stools and the bar tender quickly waltzed over to them. (gay?)

"So? What can I get for the cute little blonde boy, and handsome man in black?"

"I'll have a Blue Hawaii, if you sever those here." Akabane smiled.

"For you honey, I do. And how about you Blondie?" He winked.

"Uh…I dunno the names of anything. How about that?" Ginji pointed to a Pina colada, whiskey mix.

"Are you sure your ready for that babe? I mean its kind of strong."

"I can take it!" Ginji pouted.

"suite yourself." The bar tender mixed and poured his drink.

"Don't get to drunk Ginji-kun. Ban would never forgive me." Akabane said sipping his drink.

"I wont. Hey, this is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said finishing his Blue Hawaii. Akabane set his glass down and ordered two more shots of whiskey. One for Ginji and one for himself. This was going to be a fun trip indeed.


	3. having fun

--chap 3

"Hey, you really like this huh?"

"Eh, what?"

"Hello? Dude, I keep losing. Lets go somewhere else."

"Uh, sure, you go ahead. I think I'm going to stay a little while longer,"

"Are you sure? Kadzuki, we've been at the slots for like a hour. Aren't you getting bored?"

"No."

"Fine. I'm leaving. I'm going to go play Texas hold em' , maybe I'll win something. Hey, and meet me over at the bar in two hours okay?"

"Sure."

Ban got up and left the ever-so-confident Kadzuki to his winnings. "I hope he ain't gonna be like one of those old ladies who get hooked on the slot machines."

OoOoOoO

"So honey, what's your shoe size?

"Its four."

"Oh, alrighty then! Just slip this on- See? Its so cute!"

Himiko stared at her feet for a minute

"Well?" the store clerk said with her big semi-white smile.

"Well…they are kind of cool, I guess…"

"That's right!" Hevn said bursting threw the door. "Now lets get you a new top!"

"Oh, oh! I have just the one!" Champaign cried running out into an other isle.

"Thanks." Himiko sarcastically muttered.

Champaign came out with a Tiffany co. tube top, embroidered with pink and red rein stones on each breast.

"Wooooow! that's so cute! It looks like something I would wear!" Hevn beamed.

"Tch. You would."

"Put it on!"

"No."

"Do it!

"No!"

"DO IT!"

"NO!" Himiko ran the other way and Hevn chased her down the isles. The she spotted Champaign blocking her at the other end, just then Hevn jumped and caught a hold of Himkio by the leg, and she fell.

Hevn had her tackled on the ground. "Take her shirt off! An- and hurry up! She's squirming!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Himiko screamed kicking her legs, and trying to bite Hevn's fast moving arm.

"Himkio! Your causing a scene! Stop yell- OOW! SHE BIT MY ARM!"

OoOoOoO

Weeeeell, y-you know, hiccup there was this one time…Paul was, and…uh…I forgot. hiccup" Ginji said drinking a shot of hard whiskey.

"Ginji… kun…I think…you…and me are…drunk." Akabane said with his head down on the table.

"Hey you! A-k-a-b-a-n-e ! I got a hiccup a idea! Lets dance!"

"I don't…wanna. Ginji…Ginji-kun."

The bar tender walked over to the two drunk men. "hey, you two might wanna go get a hotel or something. You know I know this great place…"

"But I hiccup wanna dance!"

"Well, if you guys are looking for what most pares do in Las Vegas I know this great place! And you get to dance. it's the jail house rock, chapel."

"Okay! hiccup hey Akabane, lets…go there! And dance! hiccup"

"Ugh…I..think I'm…gonna get sick…" Akabane said lifting his head off the table.

"Yeah! it's a nice place! You even get to meet Elvis!"

"Wha, who is hiccup Elvis?"

"There are Elvis impersonators everywhere! Haven't you seen any? Most of them are at the karaoke bars and wedding chapels."

"Aww! Coo-weeeell! I hiccup I wanna see one! How bout you Akabane?"

"…uh…sure…"

"Its just right across the street, I know the bar tender there. He's very, _very _friendly."

"A hiccup a nother bar? Hey…that means we can drink some more, Aka- hiccup -bane."

"I…Ginji-kun…ugh, lets just…go." Ginji and Akabane walked over to the 'Jail house of rock, chapel' and went inside.

"Heeeeey, pretty mamas-"

"You said 'pretty' and hiccup mama'." Ginji laughed wiping his mouth.

"Alright…anyway, can I set you two up for our, special today?" Elvis said taking out a pen and paper.

"Suuuure…hiccup Do we get to drink?"

"Yup. You get a pair of 24 carrot gold rings, a two bedroom hotel, with hot tub, a Elvis-priest, that's me, and full bar access."

"Hey!" Akabane said suddenly braking his silence. "don't…I get a say?"

"Oh yeah…hiccup What did you want to say?"

"Uhh…Nothin."

"Just sign here, and the deal is legal." Ginji and Akabane both singed the paper.

"Okay! Then it settled! We start the party in thirty minuets!" The Fake Elvis picked up a bible and walked over to his little steeple in the middle of the room. "Right after this couple is finished."


End file.
